Ava Thomas's life changing event
by lozzadozza89
Summary: An Afternoon at the Park turns into a life changing event for Ten year old Asthmatic Ava Thomas, whilst being chased by a gang of bullies,she runs into the Tardis where she meets the Doctor, travels with him to the future, gets kidnapped by the Master and witnesses the end of the world. Takes place during the final three episodes of series 3.
1. Chapter 1

journey to the future

Her feet pounded on the ground and her ponytail swayed back and forth as she ran as fast as she could whilst they pursued her, yelling all kinds of taunts and insults to the scared ten year old who was so desperate to escape these bullies. One minute Ava Thomas was down at the play park sitting on the swings when a gang of girls from her class approached her and began taunting her, pulling her hair but she got up and ran and now she was running from them through the streets of Cardiff.

"Get back here weirdo" they yelled as they pursued her "don't you dare ignore us." Ava ignored them and continued on running, stopping briefly to pull out her inhaler as she was Asthmatic and these bullies chasing her wasn't helping on bit. Just as she was about to take a puff, she noticed a blue box in the street which said Police on the top of it and decided it would be a great hiding place so she pocketed her inhaler and made a dash for it, hoping the girls chasing her wouldn't find her in there.

The Doctor was prancing around the Tardis as his Companion Martha Jones mentioned something about an Earthquake that had happened in the area a few years ago.

"Was that something to do with you?" she asked. He was about to reply when the doors suddenly flew open and a small girl came running in. She looked no older than Ten years old with Strawberry blonde hair tied up in a pony tail. She was dressed in a white T-shirt with kittens on, a pink cardigan, a denim overall dress, white tights and pink tennis shoes and she seemed quite shocked by what lay before her.

"What?" the Doctor asked, clearly confused as the girl was "there's a little girl in the Tardis."

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to intrude" the girl replied "I was running from some bullies and I came in here to hide. I had no idea anyone was in here." The Doctor walked over to the young girl and knelt down to her level and he could see that she was scared, the child was trembling and her breathing seemed ragged.

"Well I hate bullies" he told her with a cheeky grin "I don't blame you for wanting to hide, I think I would be hiding too if some bullies where chasing after me. Do you want to hang around here for a while until they've buzzed off."

"I don't think I should, I'm not supposed to go anywhere with strangers" the girl replied as she pulled out an Asthma inhaler and breathed into it a few times. Martha was starting to feel a little concerned for the girl, she clearly was an Asthmatic and some mean kids had chased her through the streets of Cardiff.

"Well why don't we introduce ourselves so we won't be strangers" the Doctor suggested "I'm the Doctor and the nice lady over there is Martha what's your name then?"

"I'm Ava Thomas" she replied "look Mister Doctor sir, I'm sorry I barged into your funny house, it was very rude of me." The Doctor simply smiled and told her that he didn't blame her for running in like that, she was just desperate to get away from those nasty bullies that it was natural for a scared child to go to what they thought was the safest place when they were in Danger. Suddenly the Tardis gave a sudden lurch and the time rota began going up and down. The Doctor managed to catch Ava before she fell to the ground.

"Whoa! What's that?" Martha asked as the Tardis began to move.

"We're accelerating into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion? What? The year one hundred trillion? That's impossible" the Doctor explained as Ava looked at him with a scared expression.

"What do you mean we're going to the future?" she asked with deep confusion in her voice.

"Oh I forgot to mention, this is a time machine" the Doctor replied with that cheeky grin again.

"Will you be able to get me back to this year and the right place?" Ava asked as she clung to the Tardis console for dear life "my mum and dad won't be too pleased if I return home three years later."

"Don't you worry young Ava, I'll get you back at the right time, in the right year" the Doctor told her.

"So where are we going?" Martha asked.

"We're going to the end of the universe" the Doctor replied just as the Tardis came to a juddering halt, causing Ava to fall to the ground but the Doctor caught her and helped her to her feet.

"Well, looks like we've landed" he stated as Ava looked clearly confused and about an hour or so ago she had asked her parents if she could go down to the play park as she was bored and after a little while spending time playing on the swings, she had encountered the gang of bullies from her school who chased her through the streets of Cardiff which then resulted in her running into the Tardis to hide from them and now she was a long way from home, a million years in the future.

"So what's out there?" Martha asked as Ava still tried to get her head around what was going on and began to wonder if she had fallen and hit her head whilst running from the bullies and all of this was some kind of comatose dream. To make sure, she prodded herself in the arm which she felt very clearly. It wasn't a dream, this was really happening.

"I don't know" the Doctor replied in a dramatic tone of voice which made Ava feel more nervous.

"Say that again. That's rare" Martha pointed out.

"Not even the Time Lords came this far" the Doctor pointed out with the same dramatic voice.

"What's a Time lord?" Ava asked "is it someone who makes clocks and watches?." Martha chuckled at the little girl's question and the Doctor crouched down in front of her, explaining that a Time lord was a person who travels through time and have the ability to change their appearance if they hurt themselves or were dying.

"I never knew time travel existed" Ava replied "I always thought it was make believe like in the movies like Back to the future."

"Well little miss Ava, would you like to take a look at the future and I'll take you back to the present, take you the moment just after you ran into the Tardis, that way your parents won't know you went to the future" he suggested.

"I don't know, there won't be any pollution will there because it won't be good for my Asthma" Ava pointed out

"Don't worry, I'm a Doctor and so is Martha plus I've got a medical room in the Tardis so if you were to have some kind of attack we'll get your sorted out" the Doctor reassured her "so, want to check it out and i'll promise I'll get you back at the right time." Ava looked at the Doctor and could tell he was being honest with her as he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Okay" she said "I guess I could check out what the future is like and I'll be away from those girls who were chasing me." The Doctor grinned cheekily, grabbed Ava by the hand and the free of them ran out of the Tardis in what appeared to be like a quarry area, it was night time and lying on the ground was a young man in a grey trench coat unconscious.

" Oh my God!" Martha yelled when she noticed the unconscious man laying on the ground and ran towards him,placing his hand on his neck. Ava looked up at the Doctor and his facial expression told her that he must know who this man was.

"What's wrong with that man?" she asked as Martha mentioned something about the Doctor having a medical kit as she ran back into the Tardis.

"I think he must have come with us" the Doctor replied "clinging to the Tardis all the way through the vortex, well, that's very him."

"Do you know him?" Ava asked as she zipped up her jacket, she was starting to feel pretty cold and Martha was now kneeling beside the unconscious man, checking for a pulse.

"Old friend of mine, used to travel with me, back in the old days" the Doctor replied.

"I'm sorry there's no heartbeat, nothing" Martha told him "he's dead." Just then the man gasped loudly as he awoke causing Ava to squeal and jump back behind the Doctor.

"Well hi there" he said to Martha in a flirtious manner "Captain Jack harkness and who are you?."

"Martha jones" Martha replied smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you Martha jones" Jack replied in the same flirty manner which made the Doctor annoyed and Ava was still shyly hiding behind him. Martha helped jack to his feet and he saw the Doctor.

"Doctor, it's good to see you again, you look different from the last time I saw you" he pointed out "but I knew it was you because the Policebox gave it away." He then noticed a tiny hand holding onto the Doctor's larger one and he asked who was hiding behind him.

"Oh this is Ava Thomas" the Doctor pointed out before turning to Ava who was still hiding behind him, clinging to his hand "Ava, don't you want to say hello to Captain Jack." Jack chuckled and suggested that him coming back to life probably freaked her out a little bit before going to were Ava was stood and crouched down to her level.

"Guess it must have been pretty scary to see me coming back to life wasn't it?" he asked "maybe that makes me like a zombie." He then pulled a goofy face which made Ava giggle a little.

"So you got little kids travelling with you now?" Jack asked.

"I've only just met her" the Doctor replied before explaining that she had been chased by a gang of girls and she ran into the Tardis to hide from them.

"Why was those girls teasing you?" Martha asked Ava who stated it was because she was Asthmatic and they branded her as a weirdo and often accused her of faking it, saying she probably smoked or something.

"You shouldn't pay attention to what them girls say" the Doctor told her "and I bet you don't smoke, you're too young and it wouldn't be good for your Asthma." Ava shook her head and told him that any one smoking around her could affect her Asthma and that she wasn't going to be a smoker when she got older.

"Well I'm getting bored of standing around here, shall we do some exploring" Jack pointed out. So the four of them made their way through the area as Ava clung to the Doctor's hand, still trying to get her head around the fact that she had originally gone to play at the park and now she had travelled to the future.


	2. The future

As the group walked on through the dark quarry, Jack was telling Martha and Ava about what had happened to him the last time he had seen the Doctor.

"So there I was, stranded in the year two hundred one hundred, ankle deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this" he said, showing the two girls a kind of wrist device " I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel."

"So are you a Time lord too?" Ava asked "hang on you can't be can you because you didn't change when you were dead."

"No, I'm just a magic man" Jack teased as Ava smiled shyly at him and the Doctor stated that Jack using a vortex manipulator wasn't time travel before comparing the device and his Tardis to a sports car and a space hopper.

" Oh ho. Boys and their toys" Martha said in amusement.

"All right, so I bounced. I thought 21st century, the best place to find the Doctor, except that I got it a little wrong" Jack explained "Arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out, so it was useless."

"Told you" the Doctor simply stated not looking at Jack.

"I had to live through the entire twentieth century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me" Jack said as Ava took it all in with interest. Being only Ten years old, she often played pretend time travel with her friends amongst other things and now she was realizing that it actually did exist and was growing pretty fascinated by it.

"But that makes you more than one hundred years old" Martha pointed out.

"And looking good, don't you think?" Jack asked her with a cheeky grin and Ava looked at Jack with a confused expression,asking him if why he didn't look like an old man.

"I told you, I'm magic" Jack told her.

"Okay if you're magic, could you cure my Asthma, I hate having it" Ava stated, pointing to her chest "I've had it since I was three and it would be cool if It went away completely."

"Well if I did have that kind of magic then I would but unfortunately I don't have that kind of magic to do so" Jack told her as they came to the edge of a cliff which overlooked a city like obstruction.

" Is that a city?" Martha asked.

"A city or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration. Like it was grown. But look, there. That's like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life, long ago" the Doctor explained.

"What happened to them, how did they die?" Ava asked, looking up at the Doctor with an innocent expression.

"Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing" the Doctor replied.

" They must have an atmospheric shell" Jack pointed out, looking around them "We should be frozen to death."

"Well I think me, Martha and Ava should be" the Doctor said before giving Jack a serious look "not too sure about you though Jack."

"What about the people? Does no one survive?" Martha asked.

" I suppose we have to hope life will find a way" The Doctor stated as Ava noticed a man running through the city being pursued by a group of people who were chanting and hollering.

"Doctor look, I think someone's in trouble" Ava said, tugging on the Doctor's arm and pointing to the man being chased.

" Is it me, or does that look like a hunt? Come on! " he said, picking up Ava because they were going to do some running and he didn't want her Asthma to get affected and the group ran towards the man to help him.

"Oh, I've missed this" Jack said in amusement as they ran towards the man who Jack grabbed hold "okay, I've got you."

" They're coming! They're coming! " the man said in a panicked voice as a group of people in strange clothing with marks on their faces and fanged teeth slowly advanced towards the group, eyeing them hungrily and a scared Ava clung to the Doctor who was still carrying her.

" What the hell are they?" Martha asked as more of the strange people appeared and Jack took out his gun and fired it, causing the fanged people to stop in their tracks.

"There's more of them. We've got to keep going" the man said as more of them appeared, advancing towards them.

" I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's over there" the Doctor told him, pointing in the opposite direction, only to have more of the strange people coming from that direction, a whole army of them "or maybe not."

"We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe" the man told them and they all agreed to head for the silo so they all ran in the opposite direction and Ava was clinging to the Doctor for dear life.

"It's the Future kind! Open the gate!" the man yelled as the group approached an area which was heavily guarded, possibly to keep the strange people who were referred to as the Future kind out.

" Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!" one of the guards yelled at them as they approached the gate and the man told the Doctor, Martha, Ava and Jack to show them their which they did and when the guards saw that their teeth were normal, they opened the gate and let them in just as the Future kind approached but the gates were closed just in time before they could gain access.

"Humans. Humani. Make feast" one of the future kind hissed, pointing to them.

"Go back to where you came from. I said, go back. Back!" one of the guards barked, pointing a gun at them as the tribe eyed the humans on the other side of the gate hungrily.

"Kind watch you. Kind hungry" the same one hissed before the tribe backed away and left.

" Thanks for that" the Doctor said as he set Ava down on the ground who was clearly shaken and was clinging to the Doctor's hand. She took out her inhaler and took a couple of puffs before putting it back in her jacket pocket.

"Right. Let's get you inside" the Guard said as he lead the group inside the silo.

"My name is Padra Toc Shafe Cane. Tell me. Just tell me, can you take me to Utopia? " the man asked the guard.

"Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can" the guard replied as they headed into the silo.

"What's Utopia?" Ava asked the Doctor in a quiet voice.

"I'm not sure" the Doctor replied "we might find out later." When they were inside, the Doctor told a man called Atillo that his Tardis had been left out in the quarry and that he needed it back as soon as possible so he could get Ava home once they finished exploring.

"Okay and can you describe it to me sir?" Atillo asked him.

" It looks like a box, a big blue box, it says Police on the top" the Doctor explained " I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there."

"I'm sorry" Padra interrupted " but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafe Cane. My brother's name is Beltone." Atillo stated that the computer system before calling to someone named Creet and a young boy with messy blonde hair who looked around the same age as Ava appeared around the corner.

"This passenger needs help" Atillo told the young boy who was holding a clipboard under his arm.

" Right. What do you need?" he asked before the group headed into the corridors and martha and Ava were shocked to see that a young boy no older than Ten yearsw old was working.

"Sorry, but how old are you? " Martha asked him and Creet stated he was old enough to work as he led them into a corridor area where various people were sitting on the floor accompanied by their belongings and bedding.

"Why are all these people here?" Ava asked curiously "were they being chased by the monster people outside who wanted to eat them?"

"Possibly yeah" the Doctor told her "must have come here for safety." Ava looked at all the people in the corridors in their ragged clothes and probably what they had left of their belongings as the Doctor stopped by a small door, attempting to open it as Jack began to flirt with one of the refugees.

"Stop it" the Doctor told him in a stern tone as Ava giggled a little " Give us a hand with this. It's half deadlocked. I need you to overwrite the code. Let's find out where we are." The four of all opened the door together which turned out to be part of some kind of rocket and Ava almost fell in but Jack managed to catch the little girl in time.

"Thanks Mr. Jack" she replied with a shy smile.

"Now that is what I call a rocket" Martha stared as she gazed up at what was in front of them.

"They're not refugees, they're passengers" the Doctor pointed out.

"That man said he wanted to go to Utopia" Ava said "is that what the rocket's for, to take all them people to Utopia, but what for?"

"Must be the perfect place" the Doctor replied " Hundred trillion years, it's the same old dream." He then turned to Jack, asking him if he recognised the engines from the rocket.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though" Jack pointed out and Ava nodded in agreement as the Doctor closed the door, locking it after him.

"Boiling" he replied in agreement "But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?." Just then, a man who called himself Yana made his way towards the Doctor and his companions

"The Doctor? " he asked, pointing at Jack.

"That would be me" the Doctor replied raising his hand and the old man's face broke into a huge grin.

" Good! Good! Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good" he said over and over again as he took the Doctor by the hand and lead him further down the corridor as Ava, Martha and Jack followed behind. They were taken to a laboratory area where they were greeted by a humanoid blue insect like creature.

" Chan welcome tho" she said to the newcomers and Ava was pretty confused by this strange creature.

"Pardon me miss but I hope you're not going to be offended" Ava said to her "are you an Alien?"

"Chan yes Tho" the blue bug like woman replied "Chan I am not offended by your question Tho."

"What's your name miss?" Ava asked.

" Chan Chantho tho" she replied and Jack stepped in and began flirting with her. Ava raised her eyebrow at Jack, he was flirting with an Alien.

"Stop it" the Doctor said in a stern tone from across the room.

" Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack complained as Ava giggled a little.

"Chan I do not protest tho" Chantho replied with a grin as Jack smirked at her in a flirtious manner.

" Maybe later, Blue" he said, giving a wink before he, Martha and Ava rushed over to where the Doctor and Yana were standing.

"So all this feeds the Rockets?" the Doctor asked. Ava looked at her surroundings, taking in this new world and wondering if her parents knew she had been gone for hours, how long had she been gone for, maybe they thought she was still playing in the park. She hoped she wouldn't be gone for too long, the Doctor had promised to get her back just a few minutes after she had ran into the Tardis and she trusted him.

"Yeah, except without a stable footprint, you see, we're unable to achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonise the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?" Yana asked him.

" Well, er, basically, sort of, not a clue" the Doctor replied, giving the old man an apologetic look.

"Nothing?" Yana asked.

" I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry" the Doctor replied with the same apologetic expression.

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help" Yana replied just as a squeal was heard from behind them and they turned around to see Ava clutching a Jar that hand a hand in it, a look of horror on her face.

"where did you find that?" Martha asked the little girl as she took it from her.

"From Jack's bag" Ava replied before taking a couple of puffs from her inhaler.

"Oh, my God" Martha said to Jack with a disgusted expression " You've got a hand? A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag."

"But that, that, that's my hand" the Doctor replied with a shocked expression.

" I said I had a Doctor detector" the Doctor replied as Ava looked at the Doctor with confusion, he had both his hands so how could the hand in the jar be his, it just didn't make sense to the Ten year old girl.

"What do you mean, that's your hand?" Martha asked "You've got both your hands, I can see them."

" Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day, in a swordfight" the Doctor replied.

"But you've got two hands already" Ava pointed out "how can that hand in the jar be yours if you've already got two hands."

"Well that's the interesting bit, I grew another hand" the Doctor told her, showing off the hand that he had grown "I'm a magic man, just like Jack." Ava looked at the Doctor's hand then back at the hand in the jar before looking back at the Doctor's newly grown hand.

"Woah" she simply stated "you are magic."

" Might I ask, what species are you?" Yana asked the Doctor.

"Time Lord, last of" the Doctor replied as Yana looked at him with a confused expression " Heard of them? Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling."

"Chan it is said that I am the last of my species too tho" Chantho pointed out and Ava looked at her with sympathy.

"I'm sorry" the little girl told her.

"Chan it's okay I'm happy being with the Proffesor Tho" Chantho replied.

"Sorry, what was your name? " the Doctor asked Chantho.

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge" Yana explained.

"That city that's outside, you used to live there?" Ava asked curiously "what happened to the rest of your people?"

"Chan the conglomeration died tho" Chantho replied.

"That's terrible" Ava stated "do you miss your family?"

"Chan yes but the Proffesor is my new family Tho" Chantho told Ava.

"So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they? " Jack asked.

"We call them the Future kind, which is a myth in itself, but it's feared they are what we will become, unless we reach Utopia" Yana explained and Ava asked if the people would become like the future kind if one of them but Yana just chuckled "I don't think it works that way dear child."

"So what is Utopia?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?" Yana asked with a shocked expression.

"Bit of a hermit" the Doctor replied.

" A hermit with friends? " Yana asked.

" Hermits United. We meet up every ten years and swap stories about caves. It's good fun, for a hermit. So, er, Utopia? " the Doctor replied just before Yana took the group over to a display which showed the gravitational field navigation system.

"The call came from across the stars, over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originating from that point" Yana said, pointing at an area on the display.

"Where is that?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness, out towards the Wildlands and the Dark Matter reefs, calling us in. The last of the humans scattered across the night" Yana explained as Ava listened in amazed silence, she had totally forgot about the incident at the park as she was becoming amazed by this trip into the future.

"What do you think's out there? " the Doctor asked.

" We can't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think? " Yana asked.

"Oh, yes" the Doctor replied unaware that Yana had somehow become distracted by something "And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. That's a good sign someone's out there. And that's, oh, that's a navigation matrix. So you can fly without stars to guide you. Professor? Professor? Professor."

" I, er, ahem, right" Yana replied snapping back into reality "that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave, thank you."

"What's wrong, you looked like something was bothering you just now" Ava said.

"I'm fine my dear, just a slight headache, don't worry about me" Yana replied.

"Why not try taking some tablets for it, it might help" Ava suggested "I sometimes have to take them for my Asthma, they don't taste great but at least they help."

"It's fine, it's gone away now" Yana told her with a grin "now if you'll excuse me, I'm very busy."

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working" the Doctor pointed out.

" We'll find a way" Yana replied with determination in his voice.

"You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're going to fly" the Doctor pointed out.

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope" Yana replied

"Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor er, what was it? " the Doctor asked.

"Yana" Yana replied.

" Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" the Doctor asked as he took out his sonic screwdriver which Ava became fascinated by and soniced the end of the cables, making the machines spring to life.

"Wow that is so cool" Ava stated with a huge smile.

" But how did you do that? " Yana asked.

"Oh, we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you. I'm brilliant" the Doctor replied with a cheeky grin. Pretty soon the passengers were beginning to board the Rocket as the Doctor and his companions worked on the machines in the lab whilst Ava sat in one of the arm chairs, humming away to herself.

"You okay there Ava?" the Doctor asked her, noticing she was humming away to herself and bopping her head up and down like she was listening to some imaginary music.

"I'm fine, just a little bored" the little girl replied and the Doctor found the perfect solution to that. He suggested that she could get a book from his Library, sit down and read it before giving her the directions to his library by drawing them on a piece of paper. Ava smiled at him, got up and skipped into the Tardis to try and find the Library. Luckily the Doctor had made the directions easy enough for her to follow and pretty soon she found the Library. It was really huge, bigger than the library at school but Ava headed inside and began looking for a good book to read. When she finally found one, she tucked it under her arm and headed through the Tardis and back into the Lab and when she got back, she sensed something was wrong. The Doctor, Martha and Jack were no longer there, just Yana and Chantho. Chantho looked scared as Yana opened up some kind of watch and what appeared to be some kind of energy began flowing from it.

"Professor Yana?" Ava asked "what's wrong with that watch." Slowly, Yana turned around to face the little girl and she noticed that his eyes appeared dark and sinister.

"Oh there is nothing wrong with the watch little girl" he replied and Ava noticed that his tone of voice had a hint of pure evil in it "it has set me free." In shock, Ava dropped the book on the floor as Yana headed over to a lever and pulled it.

"Chan but you've locked them in tho" Chantho told him but Yana gave her an evil grin as he headed to another lever as Ava was rooted on the spot, too scared to run.

"Not to worry, my dear. As one door closes, another must open" he replied with an evil smirk as he pulled the lever, lowering the silo's defences.

" Chan you must stop tho. Chan but you've lowered the defences. The Futurekind will get in tho" Chantho warned him.

"Listen to her" Ava yelled, finally finally the courage to speak "what's wrong with you." She ran over to Yana as he meddled with some switches on a control panel but he shoved her away.

"Don't think you can stop be puny human child" he hissed before continuing the meddle with the switches.

"Chan Professor, I'm so sorry, but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work tho" Chantho said and Yana turned around to see Chantho pointing a gun at him.

" Oh. Now I can say I was provoked" Yana said evilly as he picked up a live wire and began advancing towards Chantho, ignoring Ava's screams, telling him to stop "Did you never think, all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never? Did you never once think, not ever, that you could set me free?."

"Chan I'm sorry tho. Chan I'm so sorry" Chantho said with pure fear in her voice as Ava watched the scene before her, confused by it all. What was wrong with the professor, why was he behaving like this, was he possessed by some kind of evil spirit that was in the watch.

" You, with your chan and your tho driving me insane" Yana hissed as he continued advancing towards her.

"Chan Professor, please" Chantho said, now begging for her life.

" That is not my name!" Yana snarled making Ava flinch "The Professor was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am."

"Chan then who are you tho? " Chantho asked as Ava nervously took a couple of puffs from her Inhaler before she could suffer an Asthma attack that could probably be triggered by what was happening right in front of her.

"I am the Master" he hissed before thrusting the live wire at Chantho, electrocuting her as Ava looked on in horror, too shocked to scream. After Chantho collasped the the floor, Yana or the Master as he was now known walked over to where the Jar with the Doctor's hand and lifted it up just before he noticed Ava trying to sneak away.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked with an evil sneer.

"I'm going to tell the Doctor what you did" Ava replied but before she could react, the Master lunged at her, grabbing her by the arm and she began screaming, kicking at him "let me go, let me go."

"I don't think we want to tell the doctor anything do we" he hissed before dragging Ava towards the Tardis as he tried to kick at him with no avail. Once they reached the doors, Ava looked as Chantho regained conciousness briefly and shot the Master in the chest before collapsing again. He gritted in pain but didn't release his grip on Ava and was about to drag her into the Tardis just before the Doctor, Martha and Jack came rushing in to see the Master holding Ava hostage.

"Let her go" the Doctor said but the Master just gave him an evil grin and headed into the Tardis, Dragging Ava with him. once inside, he shoved her aside and pressed a switch on the console.

"Deadlocked" he hissed as the Doctor began banging on the doors, telling him to let Ava go but he ignored him and was holding himself up against the console " Killed by an insect. A girl. How inappropriate. Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master reborn." Ava then watched as the Master suddenly transformed from proffesor Yana to a much younger man with short brown hair.

"Doctor, help" Ava screamed but the Master grabbed her, putting his hand over her mouth.

"Don't think it's a good idea to scream for help is it?" he asked before switching on a loud speaker in the Tardis "Now then, Doctor, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to Stop me, I don't think." Ava tried to get away as she heard the Doctor from outside the Tardis but the Master had a tight grip on her.

"Please, you can take the Tardis, just let Ava go" the Doctor begged.

"Use my name" the Master said as Ava struggled to pull away from him.

"Master" the Doctor said reluctantly "I'm begging you, let Ava go."

"Oh I don't think so" the Master replied "little Ava's coming with me." He then flung Ava aside and began messing around with the Consoles, putting it into flight motion.

"End of the universe. Have fun. Bye, bye!" the Master said giving a cheeky wave as the Tardis took off in flight. Ava got to her feet and went to hide behind the pilots chair but the Tardis gave a Violent lurch, causing Ava to fall and hit her head on the Tardis pillars and everything went black.


	3. Ava in trouble

As the Tardis hurtled through the time vortex, the Master ran around the console laughing, he had just stolen the Doctor's Tardis and he also taken one of his companions hostage who was laying unconscious on the floor after falling and hitting her head on the pillars after the Tardis took off in flight. the Master cocked his head as he glanced down at Ava who lay unmoving and he was surprised that the Doctor had a child as a companion, he knew he liked them young but she was a little kid.

" Since when did the Doctor decide to have a child as his companion?" he wondered as he crouched down beside her as she lay unconscious on the Tardis flooring. Before long, a small moan escaped from the little girl's mouth as she slowly regained conciousness and the first thing she noticed was the Master leaning over her with a big smirk.

"So she finally awakes" he said in amusement as Ava slowly sat up, putting her hand on her head where she had hit it "sooo, you're the Doctor's latest little sidekick." Ava didn't say anything, she just stared at him with pure fear, wondering why he had taken her and wondered where the Tardis was going. She was scared but a little voice in her head was telling her to remain calm and not to panic as it could trigger an Asthma attack and this wasn't the right time to have one.

"What's the matter?" he asked with a mocking pout, tilting his head to the side "cat got you're tongue?."

"You're a Time lord aren't you?" Ava asked groggily and finally finding the courage to speak despite being scared "just like the Doctor."

"Well you certainly figured that out really quick, I bet the Doctor told you about our little trick to change our appearance" the Master pointed out as Ava slowly shuffled away from him "didn't think he would end up having a child as his companion."

"I only just met him" Ava replied, trying to sound brave but her voice was shaking and she was beginning to feel dizzy and light-headed from the bump on her head. Her eyes began drooping and she began feeling herself about to faint, she could feel concussion setting in.

"Hey, don't go falling asleep on me, I haven't finished talking" the Master said as Ava's head slumped forward before he lifted it up, forcing her to look at him but she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"W-what do you want with me?" she asked as she struggled to stay concious "what's so important about me?"

"Well let me think?" the Master replied, pouting and putting a finger on his chin "bait of course, the Doctor wouldn't want to see a helpless little girl in danger so he'll be coming to rescue you and when he does, I'll have him right where I want him, I'll show him who's Master." So that was his plan, he was going to use Ava to get to the Doctor and she was now beginning to realize that this guy was pure evil, he was a lot more worse than the gang of girls from school who always teased her about her Asthmatic condition.

"You leave the Doctor alone" she said trying to sound threatening but it was no use as she was feeling groggy from concussion "don't you dare hurt him."

"Oh I won't hurt him" the Master said, giving a mocking pout before grinning insanely "much." Ava wanted to say something back but her eyelids fluttered shut and her head fell onto her chest as she passed out from Concussion.

"Hey, wakey wakey" the Master said in a sing song voice, patting her face as he tried to rouse the little girl but she was out like a light "oh well, guess I'll have to wait until you do wake up." He put his ear to her chest to make sure she was breathing, he wanted to keep her alive, she was his key for trapping the Doctor. The Master could hear she was still breathing but there was a slight wheezing to it but she was still alive, only passed out but he decided to check her pockets to make sure the Doctor hadn't given her some kind of device that would make her escape. The only items he found was twenty five pence and her Asthma inhaler which explained why her breathing sounded so wheezy.

"What shall I do with you then until you wake up?" he thought as he looked down at the little girl who was still out cold "suppose I could put you somewhere, can't have you trying to escape can we?." The Master lifted Ava from the floor and took her to one of the rooms in the Tardis and put her on the floor.

"Right, you stay in here" he said to her, despite her being in an unconscious condition and left the room, locking her inside.

When she came round for a second time, she felt very confused and dizzy, how long had she been out for, the last thing she remembered was the Master telling her his plans of using her to get to the Doctor. When she finally gathered her surroundings, she could see that she had been moved from to the console room into a room but she could tell that she was still on the Tardis as she could hear the engines humming. Shakily, she got to her feet and staggered over to the door, still feeling light headed from her slight head injury earlier and attempted to open it but it was locked from the outside.

"No, No" she said as she tried to force it open "I'm stuck in here." After several attempts of trying to open the door with no success, she sat down on the floor and sighed, this guy certainly wasn't messing around, whatever he had planned for the Doctor, it must be bad, whatever it was, she wasn't going to help him. A few hours later after sitting in boredom, Ava's heart jumped in her throat when she heard his footsteps approaching and quickly looked for a place to hide when she found a wardrobe at the other side of the room so she scrambled to her feet and rushed over to the wardrobe, getting in it and shutting the door from the inside just as the Master walked into the room and Ava could see through the little crack she left to peer through that he had changed he had changed from Yana's clothes to a Black suit and tie.

"Ava, little Ava" he called out in a sing song voice "I know you're in here somewhere, you've been in this room for the past three days, so I know you're in here." Ava was shocked, had she been Unconscious for three days, but that was the last thing on her mind as she watched the Master prance around the room, looking for her.

"Come out little Ava, come out from where you're hiiiding" he said again in his sing song voice as he twirled dramatically, clasping his hands together " come on out little girl, come on out and meet your Master." Ava's heart stopped when he stopped outside her hiding place and hoped he wouldn't open the door to find her in there. As he examined the wardrobe, wondering if she could be hiding in there seeing as it was the only place a little girl like Ava could fit into, the terrified ten year old felt a tight sensation in her chest and began feeling breathless, she was beginning to have an Asthma attack which was making the situation more worse. Ava desperately took out her inhaler from her pocket and puffed it into her mouth but it didn't seem to work and she was finding it more and more difficult to breath. It wasn't long until the wardrobes door flew open and the Master found the little girl sat in there, hands on her chest as she desperately struggled for air as her Asthma attack slowly became more severe.


	4. Journey to the end of the universe

Ava couldn't breath, she was having an Asthma attack which began just before the Master found her hiding and had now pulled her from the wardrobe where she had been hiding and she attempted to fight him off. After he pulled her out of the wardrobe by the straps of her overall dress, Ava managed to free herself from him and ran out the room despite her condition and having trouble breathing.

"Get back here you little pipsqueak" the Master called after her as she attempted to run from him but her attack was escalating and she fell to the floor on her hands and knees. In desperation, she took her inhaler from her jacket pocket and tried it again but the attack was getting to severe for the inhaler to do it's job. Before long , she collapsed to the floor a her breathing became more laboured and was beginning to feel unconsciousness setting in as her vision faded and her chest became more tighter as she struggled to get air to her lungs. The last thing she saw before finally passing out was a pair of black shoes and she felt herself being lifted from the ground as darkness plagued her vision.

It could have been hours, maybe days or weeks when Ava felt herself coming back to conciousness but her vision was still blurred. The only thing she could make out was everything was white and she could feel herself lying on what felt like a bed, a hospital bed to be exact as she had been in and out of hospital on a few occasions whenever she had one of bad attacks. She also could feel something on her face over her mouth and she weakly brought her hand up to feel it and realized it was some kind of oxygen mask.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" someone said from behind her "don't want to be having another attack do you, not while I need you alive or else I won't be able to use you to lure the Doctor." Ava slowly turned her head and through her blurred vision she could make out a man in a black suit and tie standing by her bed but it didn't take her long for her to recognise who it was.

"Well I suppose you'll want to thank me for saving your life" the Master told her and his expression told Ava that it wasn't something he did often but then again he wanted her alive.

"Erm, thanks I guess" Ava replied, her voice sounding croaky, speaking for the first time she she woke up.

"What's that, I can't hear you?" the Master said, putting his hand to his ear "thank you what?"

"Thanks, Master" she replied a little reluctantly.

"Well I think you should be thanking the Doctor too, good job he had the right stuff for your current condition" the Master told her " maybe he had them in case he ended up with a companion who had some kind of breathing problem." When her vision became less blurry, Ava could make out she was in some sort of medical room, just like in the hospital.

"Where am I?" the confused little girl asked looking around. She tried to sit up but something was preventing her from doing so and looked to see that there was straps on her so she collapsed back down on the bed.

"You're in the Tardis's medical room, you've been unconscious for almost two weeks now" the Master replied and Ava was shocked, her Asthma attack had put her in a coma for two weeks. She had attacks in the past but they were not as bad as the last one she had, she thought to herself that she should keep calm from now on despite that she was still being held prisoner by this mad man.

"I want to get up" she said trying yet again to sit up but the Master pushed her back down.

"Not just yet little Ava, you've just woken up from a two week coma, you don't have the strength to be walking around just yet" he said before placing his hands on her temple "and I think you need to take a little nap if you want to get back to full health, you're no good to me if you're nearly dead."

"Get off me, what are you doing?" Ava said panicked as she tried to wriggle away but the straps holding her wrists down was making it impossible.

"SShhhh little Ava" the Master said, keeping his fingers pressed on her forehead "don't fight it, sleep, go to sleep little girl, sssshhhhhh, sleep little Ava" the little girl's struggles began to lessen and her eyes began to flutter shut. Before long, the little girl had fallen into a deep sleep and the Master pulled his hands away from her head, looking at her with mock pity.

"Now to work" he muttered to himself before turning to Ava "can't have you bothering me now can we." Over the past months, the Master kept Ava in a deep sleep state whilst he made his plans for the Doctor and the whole world. After everything had fallen into place, he decided it was time to bring Ava from her sleep state. He went into to Tardis medical room where the little girl was still being held and placed his fingers on the temples of her head again, waking her up.

"Have a nice long nap?" he asked with a smirk as Ava looked around with a confused expression.

"How long was I out for this time?" she asked.

"Well let me think" the Master said with a pout and putting his finger on his chin "I'd say about three months." He then undid the straps that were holding her down and she slowly sat up with a confused expression.

"Three months?" she asked "how did you keep me asleep for three months?."

"Well that is a very interesting question little Ava, you see I used a little technique called hypnosis" the Master explained "I just used it every time you were showing signs of waking up and I didn't want you bothering me whilst I was giving the Tardis a little decoration, want to see the results.?" He lifted Ava off the bed and set her down on the floor. It felt a little strange for Ava to be standing up after lying down for so long.

"Ooops, can't forget this can we" the Master said, waving her inhaler in front of her "can't have you having another attack can we." He tossed the inhaler towards her and she caught it before putting it in her pocket. The Master grabbed her by the wrist and began dragging her through the corridors of the Tardis until they reached the console room and what Ava saw made her almost faint from shock. There was some kind of cage device kind of thing covering the console and the room had been enveloped in a red glow.

"So,what do you think?" the Master asked with a smug expression.

"What is it?" Ava asked, not taking her eyes of what was surrounding the console.

"Oh this little thing?" the Master asked, gesturing to the machine surrounding the Tardis console and acting like it was something you would see everyday "this little Ava is a paradox machine" he strode over to Ava and crouched down to her level so he could look her straight in the eye "you see, when you was having your lovely long nap, I travelled to Utopia and made a few friends. Remember utopia little Ava? all those people who wanted to go to Utopia, the brave new world where the little humans went to live in hope, well, shall we see what's become of those people." He grabbed Ava by the wrist and dragged her to the doors before opening them to reveal a dark and cold world inhabited by billions of metal spheres that were almost as big as footballs.

""Welcome Ava" the Master said , spreading his arms out "to the end of the universe." Ava squealed and ducked as one of the spheres flew at her, giggling with childish delight.

"What are these things?" Ava asked as the sphere that almost knocked her off her feet floated at the side of her.

"Oh these are my new friends, I call them the Toclafane" he explained.

"Are they Aliens?" Ava asked.

"Not exactly" the Master said before crouching down to her level "can you keep a secret, they are not Aliens, they are actually humans, the ones who travelled all the way to Utopia to hope for a new world but sadly that wasn't to be, so they've regressed themselves to this form."

"But what does that have to do with the paradox machine?" Ava asked.

"Oh yes, I plan on bringing them to the past, once I become ruler of the world, I can use the paradox to bring the Toclafane to the past and that is where the fun begins. Well Guess we better be heading back to Earth, shall we say 2008, election day, the day I become Prime minister of great Britain and then, the ruler of the world." He then grabbed Ava and carried her back inside the Tardis and set the coordinates for Earth 2008 as Ava sat in shock after listening to what he had planned not only for the Doctor but the entire world.


	5. Death to the cabinet

When the Tardis came to a landing, the Master grabbed Ava by the wrist and pulled her out where she found that they had landed in some sort of store room but she didn't have time to figure out where exactly they were because the Master was dragging her out into a corridor area and they seemed to be going on forever.

"Where are we?" the little girl asked as they went up a stair case leading to the another set of corridors and the Master turned to her, giving her a smirk.

"Don't get air sick do you?" he asked and Ava just shrugged, stating she hadn't been on a plane before "well we could find out then couldn't we." They stopped in front of a door way which opened automatically and Ava saw that they were now in a large room with tables and chairs with a staircase at the end of the room leading up to a large window overlooking the view. The Master pulled Ava into the room, towards the large window to show her that they were in the air.

"Are we on a plane?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You could say that"the Master said with a grin "this little Ava is the Valiant, as of tomorrow, this is where I'll be taking over the world and all the little human apes will soon learn who's Master." Ava was speechless, she knew now that the Master was not kidding, he was plotting on taking over the world and she had a feeling that the metal spheres he called Toclafane where going to be involved somehow.

"Well can't stay long, we need to head back down to Earth" the Master stated, grabbing Ava by the wrist and dragging her to the door "I think it's time Great Britain met their new Prime minister." Ava was dragged through another set of corridors and out onto the Helicopter pad where there was a helicopter waiting, ready to take off. The Master lifted Ava up and put her in the helicopter before getting in himself, sitting across from the little girl who looked a little nervous, she had never been in a helicopter before.

"We'll be reaching London in an hour at the least, ever been to London?" the Master asked, knowing by Ava's welsh accent that she wasn't from around the London area and the ten year old girl shook her head.

"I'm from Cardiff" she replied.

"Ah yes Cardiff, quite an interesting place, heard there was a bunch of fools hanging around there, trying to be like the Doctor, investigating any Alien activity that's happening on Earth, Torchwood I think they call themselves, ever heard of them?" he asked with a sinister expression which made Ava.

"No" she simply replied.

"Of course you wouldn't have" the Master stated "they're quite a secretive lot, you where probably just busy playing with your little friends, doing whatever children your age do." About an hour later, the helicopter landed behind ten downing street and the Master got out before lifting Ava out of the helicopter and setting her on the ground but he still kept a firm grip on her wrist to stop her from escaping.

"Why are we here?" the little girl asked.

"You sure ask a lot of questions don't you little Ava" the Master replied with an amused expression "don't you remember me mentioning about Great Britain having a new prime minister, well that's me, Harold Saxon, Britain's new leader." He then headed inside number ten, dragging Ava along with him where a young blonde woman approached them and she was asking where he had been.

"Sorry Lucy, just had to bring our special little guest along" the Master said, gesturing to Ava.

"So is she the little Companion of that Doctor you were talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, the Doctor's bound to becoming to her rescue, he wouldn't want to see a helpless child in danger, especially one who has a breathing condition" the Master explained "little Ava's an Asthmatic, poor baby." He made a mock pouting face before telling Lucy he had a meeting to attend before heading to the cabinet room, dragging Ava along with him.

"Who's she?" Ava asked.

"Oh you mean Lucy, she's my wife"the Master replied just as a young dark skinned woman approached them and she reminded Ava a little bit of Martha.

"Sir. If you don't mind me asking. I'm sorry, but it's all a bit new. What exactly do you want me to do?" the woman asked as the Master slowly turned to look at her whilst still keeping a tight grip on Ava's wrist.

"Oh yes, what was it? " the Master asked her.

" Tish. Letitia Jones" the young woman replied.

"Tish. Well then, Tish, you just stand there and look gorgeous" he replied with a smirk before heading into the cabinet room, dragging Ava along with him and she saw that there was other people in there.

"Sir, do you think it's a good idea to bring your daughter into a cabinet meeting, it's not a suitable place for a child" One of the people pointed out and Ava felt a little annoyed, no way was she his daughter.

"I am not letting her out of my sight"the Master stated "poor thing's just recovered from a bad Asthma attack. So, a glorious day. Downing Street rebuilt, the Cabinet in session. Let the work of government begin." He then threw what looked like to be some important files in the air before gesturing Ava to sit down before taking the seat next to her as everybody else looked on, confused by his behaviour.

" Oh, go on. Crack a smile. It's funny, isn't it? Albert, funny? No? Little bit? " he asked the man sitting across from them whilst Ava looked around to see if there was an escape route.

" Very funny, sir" Albert said showing no interest "But if we could get down to business, there is the matter of policy, of which we have very little."

"No, no, no, no" the Master interrupted, raising a finger in the air " Before we start all that, I just want to say thank you. Thank you, one and all. You ugly, fat faced bunch of wet, snivelling traitors." He sneered at the other people in the room as Ava nervously tried to figure out an escape plan, perhaps she could slip out whilst the Master was distracted and find the Doctor, Martha and Jack.

"Yes, quite, very funny. But I think" Albert stated before the Master interrupted him again.

" No. No, that wasn't funny" he stated as he slowly stood up, placing his fists on the table "You see, I'm not making myself very clear. Funny is like this" he makes a huge cheesy grin which reminded Ava a little bit of a cartoon character " Not funny is like this" he then makes a comically grumpy face"and right now, I'm not like" he makes the cheesy grin again " I'm like" he again makes the grumpy face again"because you are traitors. Yes, you are! As soon as you saw the vote swinging my way, you abandoned your parties and you jumped on the Saxon bandwagon. So this is your reward." He sits back down and takes out two gas masks, passing one to Ava.

"What's this for?" the little girl asked.

"Just put it on or you'll regret it" the Master warned her so she put it over her face reluctantly.

" Excuse me, Prime Minister. Do you mind my asking, what are those?" Albert asked after the Master and Ava both put the gas masks on.

"They're gas masks" the Master replied, his voice sounded muffled through the gas mask.

" I beg your pardon?" Albert asked.

" It's a gas mask" the Master said again , lifting the gas mask from his face as Ava sat frozen in her chair, confused by what was going on and why she had to wear a gas mask too.

"Yes, but, er, why are you wearing it? " Albert asked "and the girl as well?"

"Well, because of the gas" the Master replied, his voice muffled through the gas mask again.

" I'm sorry?" Albert asked.

" Because of the gas" the Master repeated, lifting the gas mask off before quickly putting it over his face again.

"What gas? " Albert, asked, looking around with a confused expression and Ava was getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, whatever was about to happen, it wasn't going to end well.

"This gas" the Master replied, his voice muffled through the gas mask again before the conference telephones sets popped up from the table and began squirting out gas, making the people apart from the Master and Ava who was sitting frozen in shock as the other people began choking on the gas.

"You're insane!" Albert yelled at the Master who simply replied by giving him a double thumbs up just before Albert slumped dead over the table. Ava was horrified, he had killed all these people and she now knew that the Master was dangerous and that she needed to make her escape quickly. She looked over towards the evil time lord who was leaning against the table, tapping out some kind of rhythm with his fingers, 1234, 1234 and that gave Ava her opportunity to escape so after making sure that the gas had cleared and that her inhaler was in her pocket, she took the gas mask off her face and was about to head to the door when she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Going somewhere?"the Master asked her with a sinister grin as the little girl struggled to get away.

"Let go of me you maniac" Ava yelled "you're a murderer, you killed them people."

"They were traitors, they deserved it" the Master simply told her like it was an everyday thing "and why do you want to leave so soon, you haven't met Lucy properly have you." Ava didn't want to meet Lucy, she wanted to get away after what she had witnessed, she began screaming.

"Help, help" she yelled but the Master clamped his hand over her mouth, muffling her cries but that didn't stop her struggling to get away.

"Stop squirming you little brat" he said in an annoyed voice as Ava struggled to free herself from him "well I didn't want to do this but you've left me no choice." He took out a brown bottle and poured it's contents onto a handkerchief before placing it over Ava's mouth. The little girl could smell a strong sweet odour on the handkerchief which made her head spin and feel very sleepy.

"Perhaps this will make you cool down" was the last thing she heard the Master say before her world faded into blackness.


	6. Timelord conversation

The Doctor, Jack and Martha had managed to escape back to the present day by using Jack's vortex manipulator and had just found out that the Master had become prime minister of great Britain. The three of them where now in Martha's flat and the Doctor was growing concerned for Ava, was she okay, was she even alive.

"I just don't get it" Martha pointed out "why would he take Ava in the first place, what so important about her, she's just a kid."

"I'm not sure, but there must be some reason" the Doctor pointed out "we need to find her as soon as possible, with her being Asthmatic, her health could be at serious risk."

"Doctor, I think you better take a look at this" Jack said after switching on the TV. The Doctor and Martha turned around to see the Master on TV, he was in the cabinet room but there was no sign of Ava.

"What has he done with her?" the Doctor muttered to himself as his nemesis began making a speech.

" Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen, Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill, Time and time again, and the government told you nothing, Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose, here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted,A message for humanity, from beyond the stars." The TV then switched to one of the Toclafane in a dark area and the image was fuzzy and distorted.

" People of the Earth" it said in a child like manner "We come in peace. We bring great gifts, We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship."

"Ooo, sweet" the Master said "and this species has identified itself, They are called the Toclafane."

"What?" the Doctor asked in a shocked manner as the Master continued making his speech on the TV.

" And tomorrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species, will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. Oh, I don't know, every medical student?." The Doctor turned around to see that there was a look of shock on Martha's face before turning the TV round to find that sticks of dynamite had been strapped to the back of it.

"OUT!" the Doctor yelled grabbing his coat whilst Jack grabbed the laptop that was sitting on the desk by the window and the three of them managed to escape just as Martha's flat exploded.

"We need to hide somewhere" the Doctor stated "I think the Master knows we're here."

"Do you think Ava's all right?" Martha asked as they all piled into a car "I didn't see her on the TV when he was making that speech."

"If she's still alive, he probably had her hidden somewhere" Jack pointed out "probably thought people might get suspicious if there was a little girl probably tied up in the background." The trio had driven to an empty warehouse to hide there, little did they know that the Master had CCTV cameras installed there just in case the Doctor and his little gang had decided to hide there.

"Martha, I need you to switch on the laptop, see if there's any information on those spheres" the Doctor said to her and when she switched on the laptop, Martha let out a surprised gasp.

"Well , it's nice to see you too miss Jones" the Master said with an amused expression as Martha stared at the laptop screen with a shocked expression, wondering how he had gained access to the laptop.

"What have you done with Ava?" she asked, her voice sounding angry but worried at the same time.

"All in good time miss Jones, but I would like to speak with the Doctor, be nice to catch up with an old enemy" the Master implied as the Doctor walked over to the laptop and sat in front of it.

"I'm here" he stated "now where is Ava?"

"Ah yes, little Ava" the Master said, placing his finger on his chin "where is she, I know she's around here somewhere." The three watched as the Master got up from his seat and disappeared from the camera's view only to come back seconds later carrying Ava who was unconscious, bound and gagged. He sat her down on the chair next to him and her head fell onto her chest like she was a rag doll.

"You insane bastard" Jack practically yelled at the screen as the Master pretended to look shocked and placed his hands over the unconscious girl's ears.

"You really should watch your language Mr. Harkness" the Master implied whilst still pretending to be horrified by Jack's reaction "there's a small child present, wouldn't want her picking it up now would we." The Doctor couldn't take his eyes of Ava, why was she unconscious, had she had an Asthma attack.

"How can you see us?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh it's fairly simple my dear Doctor" the Master replied "I have simply taken control of all the computers around the world, so I can easily hack into someone's computer system if I wanted to plus I've had CCTV cameras installed around your pathetic excuse of a hideout, just in case you and your little friends decided to hide there oh and what luck, you do happen to be there, so it's not a very good hiding place is it Doctor?". The Doctor looked around to see at least four CCTV cameras on the walls so he used his sonic screwdriver to disable them.

"There, now he can't see us" he implied but the Master gave an amused chuckled and started clapping in a sarcastic manner.

"Well done Doctor, you may have managed to disable my CCTV camera's but I still have the webcam from my laptop connected to yours. Quite a clever invention them humans call computer hacking don't you think" he stated with an amused expression as the Doctor seated himself in front of laptop.

"I have something to ask you" the Doctor said "Who are those creatures? Because there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made up name, like the Bogeyman."

" Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids, Back home. Where is it, Doctor?" the Master asked, narrowing his eyes as he continued facing the Doctor through the screen.

" Gone" the Doctor replied.

" How can Gallifrey be gone?" the Master asked, raising his eye brows.

" It burnt" the Doctor said "burnt to ashes."

"What about the timelords?" the Master asked.

" Dead. And the Daleks, more or less" the Doctor replied "What happened to you?."

" The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War" the Master explained "I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me, because I was so scared. Still, you was the only one to have survived, so that must mean."

" I was the only one who could end it" the Doctor stated, finishing the sentence " And I tried. I did. I tried everything."

" What did it feel like, though?" the Master questioned, narrowing his eyes again "Two almighty civilisations burning. Oh, tell me, how did that feel?."

"Stop it!" the Doctor snapped, his tone sounding annoyed but the Master continued to taunt him.

" You must have been like God" he said in a patronizing manner as Ava slowly began to stir in the chair next to him and the Doctor was relieved that the little girl was still alive but again was still concerned about her Asthmatic condition.

" I've been alone ever since" the Doctor stated despite being concerned about the little girl who was bound and gagged on the computer screen "But not anymore. Don't you see? All we've got is each other."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" the Master asked sarcasticly, not noticing that Ava was slowly beginning to wake up next to him.

"You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We can fight across the constellations, if that's what you want, but not on Earth" the Doctor told him as the Master gave him a sinister look and told him it was too late "why do you say that?."

" The drumming. Can't you hear it? " the Master asked as he began tapping out the four rhythm beat on table as Ava slowly lifted her head as she came round from her drugged sleep "I thought it would stop, but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming." Ava was now full awake and was staring at the computer screen, eyes wide and began yelling through the duck tape that was covering her mouth.

"Well look who's finally decided to wake up from her little nap" the Master said in amusement when he finally noticed that Ava was awake "nice timing too, there's someone here who wants to say hello." He ripped the duck tape from her mouth and the little girl gasped.

"Doctor?" she asked when she saw his face on the laptop screen.

"Ava, are you okay?" the Doctor asked and before she could reply, the duck tape was placed back over her mouth again and the Master turned to the screen with a sinister expression as Ava attempted to kick at him but was unable to do so as her ankles were tied together.

"She's fine Doctor" he stated, ignoring Ava's attempts to break free from the ropes that had her wrists and ankles tied together "well it's been nice catching up dear Doctor but I must get back to my business, it's not an easy job when you're planning on taking over the world by tomorrow morning, Ciao." The screen on the monitor went black as the Doctor yelled, demanding it come back on but it was no use and he turned round to where Jack and Martha were standing, brushing his hand through his hair in frustration.

"What are we going to do now?" Martha asked "he's going to take over the world and he's also got Ava."

"Well at least we know she's still alive" the Doctor stated "but for how much longer, without medical attention, her Asthma could get bad and she could have a serious attack, we need to track the Master down, rescue Ava and stop him and those Toclafane from taking over the world."


	7. Attempted escape

She didn't know how long she had been sleeping for but Ava knew she was still inside the cabinet room and the first thing she saw when she came round was the Doctor on a computer screen along with Martha and Jack whilst The Master who was sitting next to her appeared to be taunting them and after he switched the laptop off, he turned to Ava who was staring at him with a terrified expression.

"Now then, I'm going to take this tape off your mouth but only if you promise not to scream or make a fuss" The Master told her and with the same expression Ava nodded and the duck tape was removed from her mouth "well it appears the Doctor's getting concerned about his new little sidekick."

"He'll come for me" Ava replied "and he'll stop you, I know he will." The Master laughed manically and roughly grabbed the little girl by the chin as she glared back at him.

"I'm counting on it, you're the bait, once he comes to your rescue then I'll have him right where I want him" he told her before picking her up and carrying her to the closet and putting her on the floor inside "now you stay in here for now, I've got a country and soon a whole planet to run. I'll let you out later." Once he left and shut the door behind him, Ava immediately began attempting to get the duck tape that was binding her wrists together and being a rather smart kid, she used the edges of the shelves to cut away the duck tape and once she did that, she ripped away the duck tape from her ankles.

"Now I need to get out of here" she muttered to herself as she turned the door handle and luckily for her, it opened meaning that The Master must have forgotten to lock it behind him or thought with her being tied up she wouldn't be able to escape anyway but Ava wasn't concerned about that now, she was more interested in escaping and after she made sure that her inhaler was still in her pocket she began searching for a way out, she didn't want to use the main doors in case The Master was outside and the only other way out was the windows so without hesitation, Ava dashed over to the window and lifted it open, checking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't going to get caught and once she knew the coast was clear, the little girl clambered over the window ledge and made a run for it. Now that she had got away, she needed to find the Doctor but London was a huge place, especially to a little girl like Ava and she had never been there before so it was going to be impossible to find him and the others.

"So how bad do you think her asthma could get if she goes for a long time without medical attention?" Jack asked.

"Well I'm not too entirely sure how severe it is" the Doctor replied "but it could get serious if she doesn't get any soon." The trio had moved to another hiding place after the Doctor and the Master had their conversation over the laptop and he knew their hiding place, now the trio where trying to figure out a way of stopping the Master from taking over the earth and at the same time, rescuing Ava who had run into a woodland area which was covered in huge trees and the fallen leaves crunched under her trainers as she ran and the little girl ran and ran until she felt herself getting breathless so she stopped to take a few puffs from her inhaler and decided to have a sit down for a few minutes before she would try to find the Doctor again whilst back at Downing street, the Master had just discovered that Ava had escaped.

"I want you to get out and find her" he said to the five metal spheres that he had called for "but I want her alive, don't do anything, just keep her in one place once you caught her and once you done that, let me know where she is and I'll come and get her."

"Who are we looking for again?" one of the spheres asked "a girl?"

"Yes she's a little girl, wearing a pink jacket and blue skirt with tights" the Master explained "now get out there and find her and remember, I don't want any damage done to her, I want her alive."

Night was beginning to fall and rain was now pouring from the sky as Ava continued walking through the woodland area and she was beginning to feel lost and scared.

"Come on Doctor, where are you?" she whispered as she zipped up her jacket and placed her hands in her pocket to protect them from the cold air but it wasn't helping much as her jacket was not suitable for this kind of weather . Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her and she whipped her head around but saw nothing and thinking it was probably just her imagination playing tricks on her continued walking through the trees but quickened her pace a little as she had a feeling that someone or something was following her.

"is anyone there?" she called out, her voice shaking "Doctor?." There was no response so the Ten year old continued walking, trying to find a way out of the huge woodland area she was lost in when all of a sudden, about five sphere shaped objects surrounded her and Ava immediately recognized them as the Toclafane.

"Look who it is" one of them said in a child like voice as Ava picked up a stick, grasping it tightly as she began shaking "it's the naughty little girl that escaped from the Master."

"Go away" Ava yelled as she swung the stick at the Spheres who giggled at her useless attempts to fend them off whilst also backing away at the same time, unaware that there was a long hill behind her "I mean it, get back, don't come any closer."

"What a funny little girl" another sphere taunted in a female voice. Ava continued backing away whilst waving the stick, now almost close to the edge of the top of the hill.

"Just go away, leave me alone" Ava yelled, her voice shaking, still backing away until she lost her footing and went tumbling down the big hill, squealing until she whacked her head her head against a tree stump and everything went black. When she came round a few minutes later, she saw that there was four of the spheres surrounding her and she wanted to get up and run but everything seemed to be spinning and she didn't have the strength to move.

"Don't even think about trying to get away girly" she vaguely heard one of the spheres say.

"wha?" she muttered before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted again and when she slowly began to gain conciousness yet again but not fully, she felt herself being carried by someone but in her delirious state, she couldn't tell who but whoever they where must have found her laying there unconscious.

"Doctor" she muttered as drifted in and out of conciousness "find me." Ava's world then faded into darkness yet again.


End file.
